DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's narrative) This application requests funding to enable the Operations center of the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP), in conjunction with the NSABP Biostatistical Center, to continue as a CCOP research base. The NSABP has been a research base since the inception of the CCOP program in 1983. Since that time, the CCOP members have been successfully incorporated into the overall functioning of the NSABP, including the development, design, conduct, and publication of protocols and concomitant scientific and biological studies. Over the past five years, the proportion of NSABP patients entered into treatment trials by CCOP institutions has ranged from 21% to 32%. A comparison of the CCOP institutions to other NSABP centers demonstrates that data quality and overall performance of the CCOPs is as good, or better than, other NSABP centers. During the proposed period, the NSABP will: 1) complete accrual and continue follow-up on participants in the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial (BCPT) and its ancillary studies, 2) provide clinical treatment protocols focusing on the adjuvant treatment of breast and bowel cancer, 3) institute new cancer control research protocols, 4) implement recruitment mechanisms and procedures to achieve adequate accrual and foster the participation of women and minorities in NSABP clinical trials, 5) monitor CCOP performance through ongoing quality assurance programs managed by the Biostatistical Center, 6) promote improved institutional performance, 7) establish quality control procedures that are in compliance with federal guidelines, and 8) continue the integration of CCOP investigators into the overall functioning of the NSABP.